


A shot in the dark

by Fictionchick1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), liam dunbar - Fandom
Genre: After season 6, Full Moon, Gen, Liam is bae, Please just read, Teen Wolf, help me, i dont know how to hashtag, liam saving everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionchick1/pseuds/Fictionchick1
Summary: When Scott gets abducted and the rest of the pack vanishes, how does Liam save everyone?





	A shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> May include smut later, but I'll put a warning at the beginning of the sex-ayy chapters.

Liam walked into Chem five minutes late and flustered. Tonight was the full moon, so he was distracted, keeping a tight grip on his anger. He had one earbud in, blasting heavy metal music. It wasn't the kind of thing you'd think of as calming, but it gave him something to focus on. He'd actually growled at a student who shoved into him in the hall, and had had to find him later to apologize. "Sorry, man," He'd said. "Full moon tonight. I'm on edge." The student had accepted the explanation, but there had still been caution in his eyes. Liam had given up trying to make everyone trust them completely. No matter how normal he acted, no matter how often he saved someone's life, he would still be a werewolf, and they'd never forget it.   
Still, a girl had come to him a few days ago, saying he'd saved her life. She'd thanked him, then hugged him. There were some upsides to all this, besides being able to save the people who needed it.  
The teacher cleared her throat. "Any reason you're late today, Liam? Maybe a supernatural force trying to kill everyone again?" some students snickered, and he tamped down on his anger. "Not today, Mrs. Russel. Maybe next time." He sat down in front of Corey and Mason and got his Chem book out. He practiced flicking out one claw at a time and then re-sheathing it, then one hand at a time. Letting some of his werewolf nature show a little calmed him, and he whispered the triskelion mantra under his breath. "The sun the moon, the truth." He flicked out a claw for each one. Mrs. Russel cleared her throat, and when he glanced up at her, she nodded at his claws. "Not in my class, please." He shoved down the growl rumbling in his throat and nodded. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling a prickle of pain. His canines were growing longer, and he hid his hands under his legs.   
Mrs. Russel started speaking. "Today's subject is anatomy. I will be assigning each of you an animal to study the anatomy of. I want a report of between a thousand and two thousand words on it by Monday." She handed out papers, and when she got to him, she paused and said, "I expect you'll find yours particularly interesting, all things considered." He looked down. His slip of paper had 'Dog' written on it.  
His next growl was audible. A few students glanced over at him, and Mrs. Russel glanced up from her desk. "Problem, Liam?" He took a deep breath. "Not at all." He smiled thinly.   
Then a howl- no, a roar, echoed in his ears. He stood up so quickly he shoved his chair back. He glanced at Corey. "You heard that, right?" Corey nodded. It came again, filled with pain and anger. Scott. He stuffed his Chem book in his backpack and ran for the door. Mrs. Russel stood and blocked it. "What do you think you're doing, young man?" He felt his eyes glow up and clenched his fists. "Scott just howled. He's in danger, I have to get to him." He felt panic rising in his chest. Scott was in trouble, he could feel it in his bones.   
"Scott can manage. Sit back down." He felt a growl rumble out of him. "My Alpha is in danger, and I'll be damned if I don't go to him. Now get out of my way." Mrs. Russel crossed her arms. "No." He snarled and dodged past her, feeling his body shift and settle. The halls were empty, so he could run without any obstacles. Scott howled again, and he let a roar tumble out of him. The lockers rattled, and a few doors opened in the hallway. He tried to ignore the gasps and whispers, the stares. He burst through the doors to the outside and fumbled with his phone. He called Lydia and yelled into the phone, "I can't talk, but Scott's in trouble. Get any help you can find. He's," Liam took a breath and listened. Scott roared again. "He's near the old Hale house. Find us!" he ended the call. He focused on his legs pumping, on keeping the wolf in control. He weaved in and out of the few cars on the road, ignoring the honking and yells. He was in the woods in a flash, shoes hitting the ground so hard he felt it in his bones. The Hale house appeared, and he slowed, barely winded. Scott had fallen silent, which scared him more than any roar. He lifted his head, desperately searching for a trail. He picked up Scott's scent coming from the house and fought the urge to rush in. He had to wait for backup. He called Lydia again. "He's at the Hale house. What's your ETA?" Lydia sounded rushed and frantic. "I can't reach Stiles, but I'm bringing Theo, Malia, and Derek. We're almost there. Wait for us, Liam!" He growled and punched the ground, and hung up. Scott was in trouble, he needed help. Liam definitely should not be just sitting around waiting for backup.   
He took a breath and thought about what Stiles would do. He definitely wouldn't go up against some unknown threat alone, especially when that threat had Scott.   
So... what? All he could think was that he had to do something.   
He growled and crept toward the house. He'd snoop around, see if he could find anything out. He let himself fully transform, let his ears get pointy and eyes glow. If there was a time to be in control, it was now.  
He crept around the side of the house, focusing so hard he could hear mice in the woods two hundred feet away. There were five heartbeats in the basement, one he recognized as Scott's. Scott's heartbeat was slow like he was unconscious. The other four were even if a little bit fast, and they were talking in low tones. "We have to move him! Everyone in Beacon Hills heard those roars. His little Beta is probably already on his way."  
"Don't worry about Liam. I've taken care of him. He won't be a problem."  
"That doesn't mean the rest won't come! They have a banshee, two werecoyotes, and a Hale!"  
"I said don't worry. I've got someone on them, making sure they don't get here." Liam growled low in his throat. He retreated into the woods and called Lydia again. No answer. He tried Theo, Malia, and even Derek. Nothing. He felt his world crumbling around him. He couldn't help everyone all at once.  
He shook his head. Everyone else was far away. Scott was close. He would help Scott, then the rest of their friends. Corey, Mason, and Stiles were still safe. He texted all three of them, telling them what happened and saying to go into hiding in the argent vault until this was figured out.   
Then he took a deep breath and went to save his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! I love feedback of any kind, and get a mini heart attack whenever I see a review notification!


End file.
